


Momento Mori

by AveJa (SallyPejr)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bilbo POV, Bilbo-centric, Life in Review, Light Angst, M/M, Translation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je lepší milovat a ztratit, než nikdy nemilovat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momento Mori

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memento Mori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210563) by [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13). 



> Pozn. autora: Konečně jsem minulou noc viděla film Hobit: Bitva Pěti Armád a jen řekněme, že pro mě konec filmu nebyl tak smutný, jak jsem myslela, že bude.

Po léta, dobré půl století, tohle bylo Dno Pytle: vyhřáté chodby a horké jídlo a zelená tráva pod sluncem. Nikdy tam nebyli milenci, ale spousta společnosti u čaje a později, a pak později bratranec, o kterého se staral jako o synovce.

Potom přišli čarodějové a trpaslíci a dobrodružsví: mokrá země a chladný vzduch a voda padající ze stromů pod šedým nebem. Byla tu hlučná společnost okolo ohniště a tajná dostavení s trpasličím králem, jehož drsné způsoby popíraly jeho milující povahu v loži, až dokud hora neobrátila jeho vnější chování dovnitř.

Krátká mezihra nahradila tábor opuštěnými trpasličíni síněmi: tvrdé zlato a blikající oheň a rudé šupiny. Drak, který dokázal změnit svůj tvar a vzít si za milence smrtelného muže a milence si také vzal, až dokud si nemoc, která ho sužovala, nevzala draka zpátky, a až do jeho smrti.

Nakonec se trpaslíci vrátili a přivedli sebou válku: těžké zvedání a strach a mrazivý chlad. Chrčení námahou plnilo chodby Ereboru, když trpaslíci stavěli svou obranu, a když si král hnán šílenou touhou po svém rodném právu vzal zpátky svého zbloudilého milence, který se navrátil po jeho bok.

Stálo to nekonečno adrenalinu a strachu a lásky a nadšení a cestování, aby se později dostal zpět do Dna Pytle: prázdné chodby a nevýznamné vzpomínky a dub za oknem u stolu pokrytého pergameny naplněnými vzpomínkami. Adopce milovaného bratrance jako synovce naplnila hodiny zbavené cizokrajných milenců se zapletenými bradkami nebo rudými šupinami, ale nikdy nebyli nahrazeni, nikdy zapomenuti a oba byli pozdraveni znovu se spoustou lásky a tepla, když Smrt konečně vzala Bilba Pytlíka do své náruče.


End file.
